The present invention relates to temperature control systems, and more particularly to fluid temperature control and chemical reaction analyzers and the like.
In chemical reaction analyzers it is essential to maintain precise temperature control of the chemical reactions. In some analyzers, it is also required that a substantial quantity of fluid be fed into a reaction test cell, the fluid being introduced at the same temperature as the cell and its contents for preventing fluctuations in the cell temperature when the fluid is introduced. Further, the temperature control of a plurality of reaction cells is often required in a single analyzer.
Thus there is a need for a temperature control system that precisely controls the temperature of a plurality of reaction cells while simultaneously controlling the temperature of a liquid that is to be fed, on demand, into one of the cells without upsetting the temperature of the receiving cell.